


Call the Banners

by Evax3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode: S01E08 The Pointy End, Theon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: “You’re afraid?” he said, with the corners of his mouth already twitching.Robb broke eye-contact and looked down at his hand, trembling like a dead leaf in autumn wind. “I must be.”“Good,” Theon smirked, no longer able to hide it.“Why is that good?”“Means you’re not stupid.”-favourite throbb scenes, how they happened and what came after.





	Call the Banners

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching the show, I thought this is the perfect opportunity to pick out the best Throbb moments and add a little more plot to them.  
> So, this is one of my absolute favourites and gives me goose bumps just every time! 
> 
> It's the first part of the series, more to follow.

Some might say, drowning your frustration is not the answer. Or that alcohol just makes things worse. But of course, Theon didn't care about people who believed such nonsense. It had never given him anything.

Taking another deep gulp from the jug of ale in front of him, he sighed.

If only it wasn’t just so bloody unfair. He was the heir of Balon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke and the fucking Iron Islands. So, nobody had the right to treat him like this, not even Robb.

Theon frowned, while he tore off some piece of bread from his plate, with more force then necessary.

Screw Robb Stark and his stupid house, why did he even care? It was none of Theon's business. He should just let him sit here in Winterfell, like the coward he was. He'd been right, it wasn't his father, so it wasn't his duty.

And yet Theon had been grumpy and frustrated for days, the conversation from the forest gnawing at him like a dirty rat. He was infected with a thought, he had kept in the back of his mind since he was a little boy, but it was something else to hear it from Robb’s mouth. _Him of all people_. He took another sip, as the big oak door opened, soft steps slowly approaching.

“Speaking of the devil,” Theon chuckled, without turning his gaze.

Lithe, he sat next to him, taking the jug from his hand. “So, this is where you're hiding.”

“I’m not hiding,” Theon sneered, “because if I did, you wouldn't have found me.”

_I know this stupid castle like the back of my hand. Like the back of yours, among other things._

Another bitter thought, that better be drowned quickly.

“I already told you I’m sorry,” Robb's big blue eyes watched him almost desperate. “I was just scared,” he added.

But Theon wouldn't give in that fast, now it was on Robb to suffer a little. He grinned, “you can make it up to me, if you want to?”

When Robb still didn't move after a few seconds, Theon took the initiative. Always had, always would. Maybe it was the ale forcing him to, or the frustration, probably both, as he took Robb's hand and pressed it to his crotch.

And Robb flinched immediately.

“Are you mad?” he pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned, “what if we’re seen?”

“Well, what if?” Theon straightened his chest, “are you ashamed? Is that it?” _A proud heir always to be._ “Or are you suddenly too good for me, now that you're a full grown lord?”

His last words hung heavily in the air. They were, what _actually_ tortured him during the days. Theon swallowed and suddenly Robb's gaze went soft.

The real reason for his bad mood now so close to the surface, Robb only had to reach out his hand to grab it. And so, he did. Squeezed Theon’s under the table and smiled.

“How could I ever be?” he whispered.

And _this_ could have been enough, the declaration of love he'd been waiting for. But for Theon those felt like empty words.

“What good are your promises when your deeds are different?” he snorted. “And you know I'm right, for the war has already started. But you're too scared to do anything about it.”

Robb looked down; jaw clenched, Theon knew he had struck a nerve. But for whatever reason, he couldn't let it be now.

“You’re not a boy anymore, you have to -,”

“I know that,” Robb stopped him by clutching his thigh. “I really do,” his grip loosen a little, as Theon hissed. “Sorry, I -, I just need. Can we stop talking about it for a second?”

He rubbed his hand over his face and took the other from Theon's leg.

“Can’t you just stay by my side no matter what? Stop questioning my decisions? There’re enough others doing that already. Just have my back and be my brother, can you do that?”

The pleading in Robb's voice finally made Theon feel forgiving.

“Yes, I can,” he nodded and even smiled slightly, “now and always.”

And then Robb's hand was back on him, his gaze scurried through the room, from one corner to the other, but they were alone. Now grinning himself, he leaned forward, anticipating, his eyes intense. Theon did the same.

But just before their lips touched, the door opened.

They slipped apart fast, when Maester Luwin came up to them, with heavy steps, wrinkles of worry lining his face, a piece of parchment in his hand. 

Robb stood up and gave him a questioning look.

“A message from the capital my Lord”, Luwin said as Robb unfurled the letter and Theon bent over to read the words himself. He knew the hand though.

_“Robb, I write to you with a heavy heart. Our good king Robert is dead, killed from wounds he took in a boar hunt. Father has been charged with treason. He conspired with Robert’s brothers against my beloved Joffrey and tried to steal his throne. The Lannisters are treating me very well and provide me with every comfort. I beg you: come to King’s Landing, swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any strife between the great houses of Lannister and Stark.”_

“Treason?” Robb asked, with a frown. “Sansa wrote this?”

“It is your sister’s hand but the Queen’s words,” Luwin replied. “You’re summon to King’s Landing to swear fealty to the new King.”

Anger spread over Robb's face in a haze. “Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?”

And Luwin seemed worried, as he noticed the insistence in Robb's voice. He narrowed his eyes. “This is a royal command my Lord. If you should refuse or obey -,”

“I won’t refuse,” Robb interrupted him. “His Grace summons me to King’s Landing; I’ll go to King’s Landing. But not alone.” He crumpled the paper, gave it back to Luwin and took a breath. “Call the banners.”

Theon looked up at him, his lungs filled with excitement and pride, and a smirk formed on his lips. Though it seemed enough words had been spoken.

“All of them my Lord?” Luwin asked, and Theon saw a spark of appreciation flashing in his eyes as well.

“They all swore to defend my father, did they not?”

“They have.”

“Now we’ll see what their words are worth.” Robb's gaze was strong and determined, as Luwin nodded and left them.

But the moment the Maester was gone, Theon watched the tension leaving Robb’s body. On weak knees, he took back his seat next to him on the bench, face suddenly pale. He was now again more the boy, than Robb the lord.

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, processing the decision, which just had been made. Until Theon finally spoke.

“You’re afraid?” he said, with the corners of his mouth already twitching.

Robb broke eye-contact and looked down at his hand, trembling like a dead leaf in autumn wind. “I must be.”

“Good,” Theon smirked, no longer able to hide it.

“Why is that good?”

“Means you’re not stupid.”

Then he got up. It was better not waste any time now, and Robb followed him.

But just before they were about to leave the hall, Theon turned around, placing two hands on Robb’s shoulders.

“Just one more thing. Remember what your father said,” he held him firm, squeezing slightly, “the only time, a man can be truly brave, is when he’s afraid.”

He released him, just to tilt his chin up, and their eyes met. “It was the right thing to do.”

Robb nodded.

“Thank you,” he mouthed.

But it was drowned out by the sound of crowing ravens passing the window, spreading out his message. Meaning, there was no turning back now. Forcing them to do the things, they were prepared for all their lives.

They’d go to war.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are love, so please spread them. <3
> 
> And if you like, do hit me up on [tumblr](https://evax3.tumblr.com/) as evax3 :)


End file.
